gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai
|image=Rxf-91a.jpg;Front Rxf-91a-rear.jpg;Rear |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Silhouette Gundam Kai シルエットガンダム改 |designation=RXF-91A |archetype=RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam~V |first=February, 0123 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |series=Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123, |manufacturer=Anaheim Electronics |operator=Anaheim Electronics |pilot=Tokio Randall |headheight=15.4 |emptyweight=9.2 |weight=21.4 |maxaccel=4.30 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=4890 |propRocketThrusters=19920, 2 x 31460, 2 x 4620 |propVernierThrusters=44~Standard, 56~Equipped w/ VSBRs |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |armaments=2 x Vulcan Gun 2 x Mega Machine Cannon 2 x Heavy Machine Gun 2 x Beam Saber 2 x VSBR Beam Shield |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle -Grenade Launcher }}The RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai is a mobile suit that appears in the manga/model kit series Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123. Technology & Combat Characteristics After Tokio Randall and his RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam broke through the Crossbone Vanguard's siege in the Zebra Zone, the Silhouette Gundam's wreckage was returned to Anaheim Electronics and subsequently refurbished as the RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai. It featured reinforced armor throughout the chest, cockpit hatch, and near the intakes. Additionally, it has improved main generator output and is retrofitted with a new model VSBR. Armament ;*Vulcan Gun :The Silhouette Gundam Kai is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While they do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, they are useful for shoot down incoming missiles, small attack vehicles, or to deter closing in enemy machines. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :The Silhouette Gundam Kai is equipped with a pair of fire-linked mega machine cannons in its upper chest, and they are more powerful than the vulcan guns. ;*Heavy Machine Gun :In addition to the mega machine cannons mounted in the chest, the Silhouette Gundam Kai is also equipped with a pair of fire-linked heavy machine guns mounted in the unit's right forearm. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close-combat melee weapon of most MS, beam sabers are powerful weapons that emit a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor without anti-beam coating. The Silhouette Gundam Kai is equipped with two beam sabers stored on the backpack. ;*VSBR :The most powerful weapon of the Silhouette Gundam Kai Type is a pair of Variable Speed Beam Rifle (abbr. VSBR) on its backpack, and powered by the suit's reactor. The VSBRs can fire either low-speed beams with high destructive power, or high-speed beams with high penetrating power, sufficient to destroy two MS with one shot or pierce a beam shield. The VSBRs typically slide under the shoulder when deployed. ;*Beam Shield :Mounted on the left forearm of the Silhouette Gundam Kai is a beam shield generator. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield can block both beam and projectile weapons. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is the standard ranged weapon of many mobile suits, it fires a compressed mega particle beam which can penetrate any physical armor, leading to the saying that any mobile suit equipped with a beam rifle had the power of a battleship at its disposal. The Silhouette Gundam Kai's beam rifle is powered by a rechargeable E-cap and can be stored on the waist weapons mount. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The beam rifle is fitted with an underslung single-shot grenade launcher, which can be loaded with a variety of grenades. The grenade fired is not very effective against large ships, but is an ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapon. History Gallery ARMS.jpg|List of Gundam-type supportive firearms in U.C. 0100s, including Silhouette Gundam Kai's VSBR (second from bottom) RXF91A.jpg RXF91A .jpg Gunpla RXF91KaiGundamGunpla.jpg|1/100 Original RXF-91A Gundam RXF91 Kai (1992): box art Notes *The "A" in the "RXF-91A" designation stands for "ADVANCED". *"Kai" is the Japanese Kanji character "改", in English meaning "modified". External links *Silhouette Gundam Kai on MAHQ ja:RXF-91A シルエットガンダム改